Amor de Dos Lados
by MIDWAY23
Summary: En un mundo sin Segundo Impacto, Shinji Tendrá que afrontar un reto de singulares dimensiones y elegir entre el Orgullo temperamental de Asuka o la "Alegría Sin Igual" característica de Mari
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction, esta vez le traigo una nueva historia desarrollada en un mundo sin ángeles o evas, tan solo una vida peculiar de Shinji Ikari**

**Aclaración****: Ninguno de los personajes en la presente historia son mi dominio o creacion**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Visita Inesperada**

El sonido de una charla amena se escucha cerca del portal del nuevo hogar de la familia Ikari, lo cual llena de extrañeza, esas carcajadas son un sonido familiar para el joven; su presentimiento del reencontrarse con una conocida hace olvidar la cólera y la vergüenza que ha sufrido hace pocos minutos en su nueva escuela; la notaria alegría de su madre al también escucharla reír y asimismo le parece extraño el sonido de una pequeña risa forzada a no salir entre los dientes de una persona que aprecia tanto y que a la vez no la había caído en la felicidad fugaz desde hace mucho tiempo; trae como consecuencia que el joven de los ojos azul acero que la reacción casi involuntaria de abrir la puerta de su hogar sea un deseo casi sublime desde el fondo del corazón.

_(Puerta abriéndose)_

El presentimiento del joven es totalmente cierto se queda atónito de ver que la melancolía casi perpetua de tal vez dos de las mujeres más coloquiales en su vida se desvanece como si nunca hubiese existido, la causante de este cambio de la percepción de la vida del joven gira alrededor una mujer realmente hermosa, cuyo rasgo más resaltante es un largo y liso cabello rojo que llega a sus caderas al mismo tiempo desprende una aura de felicidad contagiante; dicha mujer se encuentra en su los últimos años de su tercera década de vida, el joven ahora demuestra una sonrisa plena al ver las risas casi ahogadas de su madre y de acompañante causada por la extravagante visita solo es comparable cuanto se sumerge en las notas de su cello; Shinji se encuentra casi inerte ante esta escena, hasta que los ojos de la pelirroja logran alcanzarlo, y en menos de cinco segundos se encuentra con fuerte abrazo, dejando su rostro en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Es increíble cuanto has crecido Shinji – El abrazo de la mujer cada vez es más fuerte demostrando la sincera emoción de encontrar al joven a tan solo algunos pasos dentro de la casa

-Espere Kyoko-san, no puedo respirar – El rostro del joven comienza a teñirse de rojo ya sea por la falta de oxígeno o por el abrazo dando una óptica casi privilegiada del pecho de la mujer.

En esos momentos una joven de casi la misma edad de Shinji, no obstante a sus quince años presenta proporciones dignas de una mujer en el cenit de su desarrollo; logra observar la puerta entre abierta de su nuevo vecino y compañero de clases, lo que motiva su creciente curiosidad volcándose sigilosamente abre la puerta de la familia Ikari

_(Puerta abriéndose)_

La escena no es del agrado de la joven de cabello castaño, el ver a su compañero de aula con el rostro totalmente rojo, en una posición que al menos podría ser sugestiva para una mente decente le causa un pequeña apretón en el corazón; no obstante tratando de guardar compostura lanza palabras al aire con toda intención de fastidiar dicho momento

-Oh vaya, parece que al cachorrito le van bien con las mujeres adultas, no podrás negar que estas en una posición muy afortunada.

Dichas palabras logran terminar el caluroso abrazo de la mujer pelirroja que había cerrado los ojos al apretujar a Shinji contra su persona; por su lado Shinji toma una gran bocanada de aire para sentir el alivio de sus pulmones, la mujer aun con los ojos entreabiertos le replica a la joven que no había alcanzado a observar con un tono lleno de picardía.

-Shinji parece que puse celosa a tu novia

No obstante el joven aun intenta restablecer del cálido abrazo, al verlo ahora dirige su mirada a la joven, lo cual le da una sorpresa total, primero se centra en su cabello castaño cobrizo atado con dos coletas, después se centra en sus ojos celestes finalmente ve su sonrisa intermitente pudiendo ver que sus palabras lograron palidecer a la joven, de inmediato se dirige a la mujer sentada cerca de la mesa con la que había tenido la amena charla momentos antes, viendo las evidentes similitudes entre sus rasgos declara con la voz entre cortada

-Ann… ella es cierto- ahora se redirige a la joven tu eres Mari la última vez que te vi apenas podías caminar, eres muy parecida a tu madre cuanto tenía diecinueve años – ahora vuelve a ver a su compañera – jajajaja, Ann incluso tu propia hija se desarrolló más rápido que tú.

La ultima palabras no le asentaron muy bien a la joven el ser comparada con su madre no era precisamente algo que le gustase, ahora en su rostro se dibuja un pequeño ceño; intentando desviar la conversación de su persona vuelve a arremeter contra el joven de los ojos azul acero.

-Cachorrito, te sientan bien las mujer mayores de treinta ¿no es así?, esta es la segunda vez que supuestamente te atacan – volviendo a intentar sacar la furia del joven.

-MAKINAMI, creo que he tenido suficiente de tus palabras por un día – el joven ha caído en el anzuelo de la castaña una vez más, el solo recordar la embarazosa anécdota con la castaña mayor era suficiente para que se le crispen los nervios, prosiguiendo con sus palabras el joven manifiestas. – sabes que lo que dices no es verdad en un primer momento ella es – no obstante la pelirroja lo interrumpe

-no te preocupes Shinji - ahora dirigiéndose a la joven de quince años – Soy Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu era compañera de trabajo de tu madre en la empresa de desarrollo NERV, cuando ella laboraba en Tokio-3.

Al escuchar el apellido de la mujer, le pareció escucharlo con anterioridad de la boca del Shinji, sin embargo el nombre de la mujer era diferente al que había escuchado, lo que le llamo su curiosidad y al asimilar su impertinencia a la mujer pelirroja, se presentó a la mujer tratando de devolver la cortesía.

-Soy Mari Illustrious Makinami, disculpe mi pequeña broma solo quería fastidiar un poco más al cachorrito - observando detenidamente al joven de cabellos oscuros – Es un gusto conocerla.

La pelirroja se queda anonadada por el cambio de personalidad de la joven castaña

-Claro, no hay problema – mostrando ahora una expresión más pulcra en su rostro.

-Bueno creo que he tenido suficiente diversión por una tarde, me paso a retirar – Con estas palabras mari se retira de la casa de la familia Ikari, aunque la curiosidad del apellido de la visitante aun le intriga.

-Cuídate cariño, en seguida voy a casa – manifiesta la castaña mayor a su hija.

_(Puerta cerrándose)_

-Maldición tiene el mismo carácter de es idiota – gruñendo la pelirroja al salida de Mari, con otros ademanes en germano refunfuña sobre el exesposo de su amiga Ann

Tratando de calmarse se dirige hacia al joven Ikari

-y Shinji como te ha ido en la nueva escuela; no has tenido problema con el inglés por lo que veo, eres capaz de hablarlo perfectamente. – intentando alagar al joven de los ojos azul acero

-Es gracias a Asuka, ella me lo enseño durante un mes y medio entero cuando supo que me transfería a EEUU, por cierto como le esta yendo en Japón

-Esa niña realmente cumplió su promesa e hizo una fiesta después que te fuiste de Tokio-3, si no fuera por ella ya tendría la mudanza lista hace dos meses y todo por el pretexto de no dejar Japón hasta que pueda dominar todos los kanjis esa niña no puedo entender cómo puede tan terca.

Estas palabras hicieron estallar las carcajadas de Yui y Ann e incluso Shinji intentaba contener la risa.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo con el rostro ruborizado la pelirroja, sabiendo que esas risas desenfrenadas iban a su persona

Con lo que Yui le contesto aun con lágrimas en sus ojos por la risa que exploto en su rostro.

-Parece que te olvidas como eres Kyoko

Esta expresión volvió a llenar la habitación de más carcajadas sin embargo ahora la pelirroja también empezó a sonreír tras enterarse a los que se referían sus acompañantes

FIN DEL CAPITULO PRIMERO


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic espero os guste ... el próximo capitulo saldrá el día 11 de Enero**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Tristeza**

Hace Tres Años en Tokio-3

-BAKA SHINJI DESPIERTA – El grito de la joven pelirroja perfora los oídos del adormitado joven de cabello oscuro, el sonido viaja por la casa generalmente vacía de la Familia Ikari.

-Ahh! Mmm! Asu…ka – El de los ojos azul acero aun no logra despegar el sueño de su mente, su mirada entre borrosa y traslucida logran definir la silueta de una niña entrando a la pubertad parada al costado de su cama, soñoliento el joven comienza a levantarse lentamente presentando uno que otro temblor entre las piernas.

-BAKA SHINJI ES INCREIBLE YA HA PASADO TRES MESES… TRES MESES – El tono de la furibunda joven cada vez se va atenuando, nuevamente se dirige a Shinji prosiguiendo su sermón - Yui-san llegara mañana de su viaje de negocios, realmente es increíble desde que tu mamá fue a trabajar a Alemania, no te has levantado a tiempo, no hay duda que sigues siendo un niño, apúrate no quiero llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela.

-Asuka no entiendo porque sigues viniendo si no quieres llegar tarde a la escuela – al terminar sus palabras un bostezo escapa de la boca del muchacho.

-Le prometí a Yui-san que me encargaría de su "nene"; vamos apúrate le prometí a Hikari que la ayudaría en la escuela – terminando estas palabras la pelirroja salió del cuarto

-Vamos cuanto te cuesta cambiarte más rápido, hablando con gran tono desde el comedor mientras toma un poco de jugo de naranja.

Tras la insistencia de pelirroja, el niño de los ojos azul acero apresura cambiándose la ropa de la escuela; concluida su tarea se sienta en su comedor con la tarea de comer los emparedados que la niña de los ojos azul océano le había preparado.

-Apúrate hasta para comer eres lento baka Shinji - parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la sala la niña de pelo largo intenta apresurar al niño.

Shinji al ver la prisa de su compañera la sigue hacia la sala aun con el emparedado en la boca, para darse con la sorpresa de ver a la niña parada mirando a la entrada de su casa

-Shinji otra vez le estas causando problemas a Asuka-chan; en realidad te confiaste porque te dije que esta vez si iba a venir en la fecha acordada, apresúrate y ve a la escuela – ahora dirigiéndose a la pequeña pelirroja – lo siento Asuka-Chan, apenas no estoy en la casa Shinji no hace las cosas como debería hacerlas.

-Yui-san no se preocupe – no obstante la niña se ve interrumpido por su compañero de clases al dar un caluroso abrazo a su madre.

-Mamá volviste – la alegría de Shinji era evidente no había vista a la mujer de cabellos marrones durante más de dos meses.

La mujer responde tiernamente al abrazo de su hijo, sin embargo después de unos segundos lo aparta de su brazos y lo mira fijamente diciendo con un tono firme – Estas Castigado por levantarte tarde tres meses a tiempo para la escuela.

El joven presta atención a la expresión de su madre aunque en su rostro se dibuja una amplia sonrisa – Es bueno que hayas regresado mamá

Ante las palabras de su hijo sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos, evitando llorar Yui Ikari le dice: -Anda a la escuela de una vez, Asuka-chan no va a esperarte por siempre – tras esto lo niños salen de la casa con dirección la mujer logra escuchar a la niña decir sus palabras incluso con la puerta cerrada lo que le causa una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay duda que eres un Nene de Mamá, Baka Shinji.

-Vamos Asuka, no querías ayudar a Hikari en la escuela – intentado ignorar el ataque de la pelirroja.

Después de la escuela el joven Ikari se dirige presuroso a su casa para ver a su madre recién llegada de su viaje, al llegar la observa en la mesa del comedor con dos platos de almuerzo.

-Estoy de vuelta – dice el chico al ver a su madre aunque al ver a Yui logra apreciar la tristeza en su rostro.

Al darse cuenta de su hijo le sonríe con la intención de ocultar sus sentimientos diciéndole.

-Bienvenido mi pequeño, ya sabía que ibas a regresar de la escuela; por cierto tengo que decirte que esta noche saldré con tu padre, Kyoko y Asuka te cuidaran.

-Mamá ya no soy un niño – soltando un pequeño bufido el niño de los cabellos oscuros le replica a tu madre

-sigues siendo un niño mi pequeño sino lo fueras Asuka-chan no tendría que venir a levantarte cada día, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre aun no lo veo, solo lo he llamado por teléfono?

-ayer vino a dormir pero luego se volvió a ir, últimamente ha estado ocupado en el trabajo, incluso los domingos, vieron ya no soy un niño ya no necesito que la Kyoko-san me cuide – antes de proseguir el niño se dio cuenta que la tristeza había retornado al rostro de su madre

-Mamá hay algo malo.

-No mi pequeño vamos come o sino tu comida se va a enfriar.

* * *

Por la tarde en la casa de la Familia Soryu

-Asuka, Shinji ya vengo voy a comprar los ingredientes para la comida vuelvo pronto no hagan travesuras – les decía a los "pequeños", mientras salía de la casa.

-Si – decían al unísono despidiéndose de Kyoko.

-Oye Shinji por cuanto tiempo vas a seguir leyendo esas partituras – le decía la pequeña pelirroja al niño que se encontraba absorto en su tarea.

-Solo un poco más ya estoy por el quinto movimiento – mientras se sacaba un auricular que le servía para guiarse en la pieza.

-¿y cuál es esta vez? – seguía insistiendo la niña de los ojos azul océano.

-Son las Suite para Cello de Bach – le respondía a la pelirroja para saciar su curiosidad sin apartar la mirada del papel

-Al menos hallaste en algo en que eres muy bueno, aunque creo esa pieza aún está muy avanzada para ti – cada vez más interesada en el estudio del chico – Aun recuerdo que practicabas todos los días cuando Ann-san te cuidaba cuando eras pequeño

-Si aún la recuerdo ya han pasado tres años desde que viajo a América, ahora cuida de su hija me alegro que por fin pudo vivir con ella – esas palabras llevan mucha alegría al joven, Asuka le hizo recordar a la persona que fue su tutora cuando el apenas tenía seis años y le había enseñado a tocar el cello cuando su madre y la de Asuka tenían que viajar a Alemania por su trabajo en NERV - Tú también deberías practicar algo el violín lo tocabas muy bien cuando íbamos a la primaria.

Una cara llena de espasmo comenzó a brotar de la pelirroja, su frente comenzó a llenar de sudor al recodar lo estricta que fue su madre al enseñarle el violín, esa vez su capricho le costó muy caro a la pequeña, tan solo por no admitir que Shinji fuera mejor en un aspecto como la música clásica la llevo a un entrenamiento intensivo por parte de su madre la cual adoraba tocar el violín. –Mejor no…, y por cierto por que no practicas con la viola después de todo tu mamá te enseño a tocarla después que Ann-san se fue – le dijo a Shinji, mientras trataba de desviar la atención del chico sobre su curiosidad del porque dejo de tocar el violín.

-También me gusta la viola, pero más me agrada los tonos graves del cello.

_(Sonido de auto frenando)_

El estruendo sonido distrajo a la conversación de los niños, ambos miraron por la ventana el auto que se había estacionado frente a la casa de los Ikari, e incluso se sorprendieron por ver que la madre de Shinji salía del asiento del conductor sin la compañía de su esposo y en sus ojos emanaban lágrimas.

-Shinji parece que tu mamá llego pronto de su cita con tu papá – con una voz temerosa y débil, la niña vio en Shinji el desconcierto por la escena que había presenciado.

-Asuka voy a ver a mamá le dices a Kyoko-san que me fui a mi casa. - con toda prisa el pequeño salió del hogar Soryu.

* * *

En la casa de los Ikari.

-Oh cariño volviste – Yui se dirigió a su hijo tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentían ya habiendo secado las lágrimas de su rostro intento confiar que su hijo no sea consciente de la angustia que sufría – Lo siento Shinji parece que voy a tener que viajar nuevamente este año espere estar presente en tu cumpleaños pero creo que no voy a poder.

El viaje repentino de su madre ya no era sorpresa para Shinji, pero esta vez la singular tristeza de su madre sobresalto al niño.

-Mamá paso algo malo dímelo – cada vez más se nota la desesperación del chico en sus palabras.

La mujer al darse cuenta del tembloroso de su hijo lo abrazo fuertemente diciéndole con una voz frágil y casi inaudible –lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Ese momento se ve interrumpido por la llegada de Kyoko a la casa al ser advertida de la situación que presencio Asuka, la mujer al ver a su compañera casi al borde del sollozo reacciono separándola del abrazo con su hijo.

-Shinji ve a mi casa – con un tono sutil pero casi llegando a un grito.

-pero algo le sucede a mamá – el niño intenta quedarse con su madre.

-Asuka lleva a casa a Shinji – ordenándole a su hija que acaba de ingresar a la casa, después se dirigió al niño que aun temblaba por el estado de su madre - luego hablaremos Shinji ahora tu mamá necesita calmarse.

Yui al ver a su vieja amiga comenzó a llorar fuertemente diciéndole –ya no puede aguantarlo más Kyoko ya no más.

La pelirroja mayor presencio el llanto de su amiga llevándola inmediatamente a la cocina para evitar que los pequeños la observen.

-ASUKA LLEVA A SHINJI A CASA – Ahora la furia de mujer era evidente muy pocas veces había gritado a su hija de esa manera.

-Shinji lo siento tenemos que ir a mi casa – jalando al niño de los cabellos oscuro del brazo hacia el exterior de su hogar.

* * *

Tres días después

-Así que viajaras con tu mamá a América – hablando desinteresadamente la joven pelirroja.

-Sí, será en dentro de siete meses – el tono del de los ojos azul acero era triste, las explicaciones que había recibido por parte de Kyoko habían sido dolorosas aunque la pelirroja mayor hizo un esfuerzo por tratar el disminuir el daño, no podía asimilar que su padre tendría una hija con la que fue asistente de su madre durante tantos años.

-Vamos anímate, no puedes estar con esa cara de idiota todo los días, América es un lugar genial allí vive mi abuelo.

-Eh?! – responde el niño que ha ignorado a la pequeña pelirroja por sumergirse nuevamente en la tristeza.

-BAKA SHINJI – le grita por la falta de descortesía, sin embargo hace un breve momento de silencio al intentar entender la situación de su amigo. - Vamos Shinji - con un tono suave

- ¿a dónde Asuka? – le pregunta tras el desconcierto de las palabras de la niña.

-A donde más tonto a mi casa, tengo que enseñarte inglés o sino no podrás ni siquiera ir al baño cuando estés en la escuela tonto.

-gr… gracia Asuka – el semblante del niño ha cambiado un poco por el ofrecimiento de su amiga.

-Bueno al menos este será el último problema que me des, cuando partas te prometo que hare una fiesta celebrando mi libertad del cuidado del "nene de mamá"

* * *

Seis meses después

Ante la cercana partida de Yui y Shinji; Kyoko y Asuka decidieron ir a ver el festival que se celebraba cerca de Tokio-3, juntos con ellos irían los amigos cercanos de Shinji, para poder despedirse con al menos una sonrisa. La mujeres mayores vestían elegantemente yukatas con elementos florales de temas, de igual forma Touji, Kensuke, Hikari y Shinji llevaban prendas tradicionales no obstante Asuka portaba ropas diferentes un hermoso Kimono que había sido preparado por una sacerdotisa que era la hermana mayor de una de las amigas de Asuka, la cual la había invitado a ser parte de la ceremonia, a su vez su cabello formaba una larga cola de caballo, inusual para la niña que siempre porta dos coletas.

Esa noche Shinji y sus amigos habían disfrutado de la fiesta, sin embargo en sus corazones aún tenían el pesar de la despedida; después de ver los fuegos artificiales; Hikari, Kensuke y Touji fueron recogidos por sus padres; solamente en el camino quedaron Shinji y Asuka y sus madres que caminaban hacia sus hogares, la pequeña que ahora portaba un yukata, sostenía algo pequeño y tenía la intención de hablar con su amigo.

-Shinji yo quisiera que… - la niña no podía terminar sus palabras

-Asuka pasa algo – le replico el de los cabellos oscuros

-No, no pasa nada olvídalo – termino sus palabras con pequeño sobresalto al ver la mirada de su madre fijándose en el pequeño objeto entre sus manos.

* * *

Días después en el aeropuerto de Tokio-3

-Yui cuídate mucho, espero verte pronto te llamare constantemente para saber de ti y de Shinji.

-Gracias por todo Kyoko, de verdad eres una buena amiga; aunque me duele separar a Shinji de sus amigos – la tristeza otra vez envuelve a la mujer cabello marrón.

-No te preocupes por él, es un buen chico que quiere no ver a su linda mamá triste.

Cerca de la puerta de embarque están los dos niños tratando de despedirse, aunque ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a soltar alguna palabra; ante el aviso de embarque del aeropuerto Asuka presurosamente toma una de las manos de Shinji y deposita un pequeño objeto su palma.

-Baka Shinji, este es un amuleto de buena suerte, seguro lo necesitaras después de todo no eres más que un idiota – con el semblante cada vez más rojizo.

Ante el gesto de su amiga las lágrimas se cuelan en el rostro de Shinji. Tratando de articulas sus palabras Shinji solo alcanza a decir

-Gra… gracias Asuka – El pequeño queda pasmado por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga, aunque luego queda atónito por la expresión de una sonrisa serena y confortante en el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Nos Veremos Pronto Shin-Chan – el suave tono de Voz calma la tristeza del niño así como que escucha esa forma cariñosa en la que se referido su amiga por primera vez desde que la conoció

-No vemos pronto Asuka – el niño le devuelve la sonrisa a su amiga.

Después de esta despedida Yui y Shinji parten de camino al avión.

-Asuka se lo pudiste entregar – Kyoko con una voz calmada se dirige a su pequeña.

-Sí, mamá él lo va a necesitar después de todo si es un idiota – el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja corren borbotones de lágrimas.

Al ver que la fortaleza de su hija se desmorono tras la despedida de su hija con su mejor amigo le encierra en un cálido abrazo.

-Me alegro de tener una hija tan valiente – le dice intentando consolar a su pequeña.

Asuka se aparta del abrazo de su madre, secándose las lágrimas; grita –BUENO AHORA TENGO QUE PLANEAR MI FIESTA, DESPUES DE TODO ASUKA CUMPLE TODAS SUS PROMESAS

FIN DEL CAPITULO SEGUNDO


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA NO SE QUE PASO CON EL SERVIDOR QUE NO ME DEJABA ACCEDER AL MENÚ. BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN ****NUEVO CAPITULO. GRACIAS A Y Leo Pen 16 POR LOS COMENTARIOS. TAMBIÉN LES QUIERO DECIR QUE PUBLICARE UN BLOG PARA PODER SABER COMO PUBLICAR TUS PROPIAS HISTORIAS EL LINK SE ENCONTRARA EN MI PERFIL. BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO. PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ENERO 25-**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Arribo**

_Vuelo Nº 2365-85 Japan Airlines Procedente de la Ciudad de Tokio en la puerta de ingreso Nº 34_

_Bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Logan_

_Vuelo Nº 5678-34 KLM con Destino a la Ciudad de Ámsterdam en la puerta de ingreso Nº 45 _

El joven Ikari presentaba un rostro cansado, el aturdimiento se apodero de sus sentidos tras el largo viaje con tres escalas, por su parte su madre intentaba encontrar un rostro familiar en la inmensa cantidad de personas. En su intento por despejar el sueño Shinji daba pequeño golpes en su rostro, sin embargo fue interrumpido al sentir una presencia, a continuación su espalda se puso rígida al sentir en su hombro la presión de una mano, este impulso hizo girar su rostro hacia el causante de ese gesto, al contemplarlo vio a un hombre mayor, su porte le hacía recordar a los directores europeos de música clásica; su rostro presentaba una amplia sonrisa al verlo; sus ojos color gris se posaban directamente en el sorprendido joven.

Tú debes ser Shinji no es así – la amabilidad en su tono le causo sobresalto al joven, seguido de esto escucho los pasos de su madre.

Sr. Langley es un placer verlo de nuevo – el respeto en tono de su madre al referirse al hombre que ante le había hablado, asimismo alcanzo a ver una mirada asesina dirigida directamente a él, lo cual le enciendo un temor desconocido, su razonamiento era insulso ante esta situación, empero la escena fue interrumpida por la palabras del hombre desconocido.

Yui como siempre eres muy hermosa, parece que el tiempo no se aplica en ti – nuevamente dirigió la mirada al joven de ojos azul acero, sin querer logro ver el regaño implícito al cual había sido sometido – Te conozco gracias a las palabras de mi nieta, cada vez que hablo con ella logro saber algo más de ti Shinji, perdón por no presentarme antes; soy August Frederick Langley Wells, bueno este no es el mejor lugar, además les esperan algunas visitas. – inmediatamente un hombre vestido formalmente se ocupa de las maletas de los Ikari, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, siguiéndolo el Patriarca Langley, Yui y Shinji; en esos momentos el joven de cabello oscuro pudo entender el enojo de su madre al actuar de una manera sosa frente el hombre que había tenido la amabilidad de recogerlos en el aeropuerto, de igual manera pudo desvelar su identidad, se trataba nada menos que el abuelo paterno de Asuka; sin embargo sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al ser recibido por la brillante luz del exterior, el viento cálido de Boston arremete contra su rostro, la sensación de esta ciudad a pesar de estar abarrotada de gente, es agradable, el calor de verano tal vez es más imperioso que el de Tokio-3, pero no es un cambio brusco para el Joven; su madre observándolo se da cuenta que está perdido en un mundo de nuevas sensaciones y con un tono suave, desprovisto del enojo que le mostro en primer lugar le dice

– Shinji subamos al Auto – esta expresión hizo que el joven se apresura al subir a la elegante limosina del sr. Langley; el viaje fue corto en él su madre y el anfitrión conversaban amenamente, por su parte el muchacho contemplaba el paisaje por la ventanas del vehículo, este se estaciono frente de una casa con un amplio jardín, seguido una casa bellamente arreglada al estilo inglés, al entrar vio a una joven de cabello castaño semejante al color rojo del cobre; tenía un par de anteojos rojos que disfrazaba unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, era la segunda vez que Shinji se quedaba perplejo al ver una niña de su edad, la primera vez fue con una pequeña pelirroja de cinco años la cual ante su insistente mirada le pateo la entrepierna y gritándole al oído – QUE MIRAS BAKA – le dejo inconsciente; en cambio esta vez su impresión fue distinta, la niña de los anteojos le envió un guiño, dejándolo abobado su expresión era más que ridícula, pero su rostro veía a alguien familiar, no obstante no tuvo que enmarañarse en una búsqueda mental pues el resultado se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Shinji que grandes estas – le saludo gratamente una mujer con expresión calmada dándose cuenta que era aquella mujer que lo cuidaba cuando tuvo 6 años; dejándole una huella en su existencia que sería imposible de borrar.

* * *

Hace 6 Años 

-Shinji, cariño sé que estas triste porque tengo que viajar pero ya no puedo aplazar más este viaje, Kyoko tampoco puede esperar mucho más; mira te voy a presentar a una amiga, ella te va a cuidar muy bien – le dice la mujer de cabellos marrones intentando calmar el llanto del pequeño de seis años.

-mama no quiero que te vayas – el sollozo es cada vez más intenso en el pequeño Shinji.

-Baka Shinji, tanto vas a llorar, no cabe dudas que eres un niño de mamá – una pequeña pelirroja arremete insultos contra el pequeño que increíblemente le da más pavor su amiga que la soledad causada por el viaje de su madre.

-Shinji, Asuka ella en Annette, es una buena amiga ella se va encargar de ustedes por el momento, ya no llores mi pequeño veras que pronto regresare – Esta palabras logran calmar algo la tristeza del infante, ahora postra su mirada en la mujer cuya rostro se ilumina con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos demuestran una angustia profunda, que llama la atención del pequeño, dirigiendo la mirada al fondo de la habitación ve una forma muy peculiar, algo que le es conocido.

-Ann disculpa que te deje este problema – le dice Kyoko a su amiga.

-Realmente no puedo creer que nos trasfieran al mismo tiempo – continua Yui

-No se preocupen al menos tendré compañía en casa durante mis vacaciones – con un tono amable intenta apaciguar a sus amigas, la mujer de anteojos verdes.

- nos vemos pronto Shinji – le dice amablemente su madre, al pequeño que dejo de llorar.

-Asuka pórtate bien no quiero saber que causas problemas y dejar de molestar a Shin-chan. – un tono de severidad se denota en la pelirroja mayor cuando se despide de Asuka que refunfuña por la diferencia entre el despido de su madre y el cariño de Yui hacia su hijo.

Dejando esto las mujeres se despiden portando dos maletas cada una, ahora en su hogar temporal Shinji comienza a explorar la habitación, pero su curiosidad se centra de nuevo en la figura peculiar, lo cual no pasa inadvertido de los ojos de Ann.

-¿lo conoces? – haciendo una seña hacia el objeto que miraba el niño.

-Se parece a la Viola de mamá – le dice el niño mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno estuviste cerca, este es un cello, es parecido a la viola y el violín pero más grande, ¿quieres escucharlo?

* * *

-Shinji, ella es Mari – la castaña mayor le presenta a la chica que antes había visto Shinji, la cual responde a la presentación indiferentemente, mirando la pantalla de su móvil mientras le estrecha la mano.

-Mari – el tono de la mujer de gafas verdes se hace grave tratando de regañar a su hija.

-Está bien, está bien; soy Mari Makinami – se dirige al joven Ikari, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo – Madre iré a dar un pequeño paseo vuelvo pronto – afirma la joven de cabello castaño a Ann, mientras se dirige a toda prisa a la puerta.

-Espera Mari.

_(Puerta cerrándose)_

-Discúlpala Shinji ella es algo problemática – intentando guardar la vergüenza que le ha causado su hija.

La tarde fue agradable para los Ikari, Shinji se enteró que su estancia se prolongaría hasta que su madre pueda encontrar un nuevo hogar, por el momento dictaría clases como asistente en MIT en el área desarrollo evolutivo de la facultad de ciencias, de igual manera él asistiría a un colegio cercano para familiarizarse con la cultura y el entorno; por la noche Ann y su hija se despidieron, cansado de un largo día la abuela de Asuka le enseño su dormito el cual cuidadosamente había sido arreglado para un joven de su edad, junto a su cuarto había una habitación de color rojo la cual intuyo que sería de Asuka mientras visita a sus Abuelos en las Vacaciones de Invierno, una nueva vida comenzaba para el joven de los ojos azul acero.

* * *

El otoño fue fugaz, así como su brillo naranja del ocaso; ahora la nieve blanca cubría las calles diciembre había comenzado, Shinji tuvo muchos problemas al inicio de clases, no perdía la costumbre de agregar el –san o el –kun al momento de referirse a las personas, por lo que era blanco era de burlas constantes, de igual manera los curso le eran difíciles y las pruebas era un martirio, por fin lograba entender el dolor de Asuka en las pruebas de japonés. Ya era diciembre, una fecha especial se cernía en la mente de Shinji, en años anteriores hubiese que tenido que soportar la insaciable curiosidad de su amiga pelirroja preguntándole cuál sería su regalo, de igual manera recordó la fiesta que le preparó Asuka cada vez que su madre no estaba en casa por trabajo, sin embargo este año había sido diferente gracias paradójicamente a su padre que había aceptado el divorcio y con lo cual su madre no tuvo que viajar antes de tiempo; aquel seis de Junio fue un momento agridulce, su madre le había preparado un gran pastel, sus amigos habían asistido con la predeterminación de hacer olvidar a Shinji aquel momento incomodo que había causado el divorcio, y en especial la anécdota de los regalos divaga su mente en cada vez que recuerda ese día, pues en el momento de la entrega de los mismos la ultima en dárselo fue Asuka, la sonrisa de Shinji es inusualmente grande al ver el pequeño trozo de papel que literalmente decía "Vale para un Regalo Futuro"; aquel papel le causo tristeza, la despedida era pronta y sabía que el Regalo Futuro sería casi imposible, no fue sino hasta el final de fiesta cuando todos ya se habían ido, cuando Asuka le entrego una pequeña caja adornada con terciopelo azul, y ni bien la caja estuvo en posesión de Shinji la pelirroja escapo a toda prisa con el rostro de un tono igual al de su cabello; al abrir la caja vio una hermosa esclava de plata, en cuya parte frontal tenia grabado su nombre, pero lo sorprendente fue ver las letras en la parte anterior ALS con pequeño tinte rojo solo viste a la exposición de la luz, desde aquel momento la joya seria parte de la vida común de Shinji el cual la portaba cada día; este recuerdo lo hizo marcar involuntariamente el número de su amiga.

-Asuka, feliz cumpleaños – con un voz suave hablo el joven de los ojos azul acero

-BAKA SHINJI QUE HORAS CREES QUE SON SOLO TU CABEZA SE LE OCURRE LLAMAR A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA, LLAMAME DESPUES – seguido del grito ensordecedor su amiga colgó el teléfono, sin embargo no volvió a escucharla nuevamente ese día ya que ella ignoró todas sus llamadas.

* * *

Las fiestas de diciembre eran muy diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado Shinji, habían árboles en todos los jardines que podía ver, en la plaza mayor puedo ver estatua de tamaño real que representaban un nacimiento en el otro extremo de la misma puedo ver un candelabro gigante hecho de hielo lo cual era nuevo para el joven, la alegría era la misma había visto en Tokio-3 pero todo tenía un nuevo significado.

Llegando el fin de año su madre logro encontrar un departamento que alquilarían dando la excusa de estar cerca de su trabajo, sin embargo su intención latente era no causar más problemas a la pareja Langley, la mudanza no fue un problema mayor, pues no habían adquirido muchas pertenencias en el trascurso de esos cinco meses, en los primeros días del año 2014 se establecieron en su nuevo hogar el cual era pequeño justo para dos personas, otra vez Shinji tendría que cambiarse del colegio algo que en su interior ansiaba debido a la poca oportunidad que tuvo de formar amistades en su anterior colegio, esta vez asistiría a un colegio solo para varones, la idea no le incomodaba pues no era muy bueno tratando con las jóvenes de Boston, nuevamente cambios se cernían el joven Ikari.

FIN DEL CAPITULO TERCERO


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí**** les traigo un nuevo capitulo con lo que pongo al dia con mis fic´s esta vez la historia gira en torno a Mari. Agradezco a ****LSERR,Leo Pen 16 y luferrito por sus comentarios. Próximo Capitulo: 14 de Febrero**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Recuerdos**

_-Otra tarde aburrida, solo porque van a venir sus conocidos, maaaaaaaaaaaa que aburrimiento; no puedo sopórtalo más cuanto falta para que lleguen_ – Mari se encuentra en una hermosa casa, una pareja de ancianos la habían recibido muy fraternalmente, no obstante ella decidió perderse en la música de su móvil; se sentía ofuscada, cansada pero al menos el bochorno del fin del verano había cesado gracias al aire acondicionado de la familia Langley, aun así su humor era pesado pues sentía la gran pérdida de la tarde del día sábado por acompañar a su madre, según ella una importante amistad venía desde Japón y junto a ella su joven hijo del cual se había hecho cargo cuando era pequeño, de cierta forma escuchar el nombre Shinji Ikari le causaba fastidio, el saber de una existencia que nunca había logrado conocer y peor aún ese nombre, cada mes sin excepción lo escucha de los labios de su madre, ya sea de lo buen niño que es, de lo bien que tocaba el cello, de lo dulce que era con los animales, de la inocencia de sus ojos, estaba totalmente harta - _¿Por qué no simplemente lo hace su hijo y me deja hacer las cosas a mi manera? – _esta era su respuesta mental automática cuando era reprendida o simplemente cuando escuchaba otra anécdota del tal Shinji Ikari; su tren de molestia fue detenido al ver entrar a un joven que portaba en una de sus manos un aparato antiguo, que en el pensamiento común era solo una reliquia, mas bien un traste; sus ojos se postraron luego en los puntos azul acero del joven muchacho; tenía que aceptar que el púber frente a ella era algo apuesto, por otro lado también le causo gracia la expresión de su rostro, la perplejidad era evidente; ella se definía como una joven de relativa apariencia; por esto tal vez se extrañó que el joven a su frente se encontrará tan impresionado; pudo advertir que su figura le había causado una grata impresión cuando aquellos puntos azul acero comenzaron a viajar por su anatomía, esta mirada no estaba llena de malicia o de la prevención común de los jóvenes de doce años; era más como la admiración que se hace una hermosa pintura, terminado el estudio del cuerpo de la joven los ojos de Shinji se posaron en el adorno con forma de gato en su cartera; por su parte la mente de Mari de forma inmediata comenzó a sacar conclusiones y finalmente pudo arribar que la persona frente a ella era aquel joven de que tanto había escuchado, la forma por la que pudo identificarlo fue su burda inocencia, era demasiada para ser creíble – _parece que tiene problemas para comunicarse – _la joven de los anteojos rojos quiso comprobar su teoría alzando su mano hacia arriba con un claro gesto de agresión e increíblemente el joven solo se atinó a cerrar sus ojos y recibir el castigo por la forma como la había visto – _en serio solo se va a dejar golpear, creo que podre divertirme a su costa _– los segundos pasaban y el joven esta con los ojos cerrados, pero nada no había el sonido característico de la mano golpeando la mejilla o el calor producido después de esto, simplemente no había reacción, cuando el joven se atrevido a abrir los ojos aun podía ver la mano alzada, pero el gesto que hizo la joven de cabello rojizo solo fue el de empujar sus lentes a sus ojos.

La risa casi podía salir de los finos labios de Mari, era increíble lo tonto que podía ser el chico, pero aun no era suficiente sabía que podía martirizar al joven un poco más, lo que la llevo al gesto más coqueto que había realizado en toda su vida; poco a poco se fue acercando al joven, con una leve inclinación hacia adelante le dio un pequeño guiño travieso; la joven casi podía llegar al cielo por la gracia que le había causado la expresión toda roja de la cara de Shinji junto con una mirada abobada; era toda una exquisitez para un comediante; cuando se disponía a jugarle una broma más logro escuchar los pasos de su madre.

-Shinji que grandes estas – vio a su madre como saludaba cordialmente al chico lo cual le devolvió la molestia que había logrado esquivar con su broma reciente.

-Ann-san es gusto verla de nuevo – responde cordialmente el joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, te vez algo rojo? – le pregunta con curiosidad a Shinji

-Si solo es por el calor; la mujer se da cuenta de la mirada fija de Ikari hacia su hija.

-Shinji, ella es Mari – la mujer intenta presentar a su hija sin embargo ella se encuentra con la mirada sumergida en el teléfono y ahora sus oídos portan un par de audífonos, directamente le tiende la mano al joven muchacho, es cual esta incrédulo por el nuevo comportamiento de la joven; su expresión coqueta ha cambiado por una total indiferencia.

-Mari – Ann le corresponde a su gesto con un tono casi semejante a un grito.

-Está bien, está bien; soy Mari Makinami – ahora se dirige al joven con una expresión más suave; pero esto solo es una apariencia, pues aprovechando el punto muerto de la visión de su madre le envía otro guiño a Shinji, el cual le devuelve a su expresión tonta.

-Madre iré a dar un pequeño paseo vuelvo pronto – le dice a Ann y con toda prisa deja al joven el cual comenzó a gesticular las primera palabras para presentarse.

Solo habían pasado algunas cuantas casa desde que salió; pero ya no pudo aguantar más la risa, literalmente estallo una pequeña lagrima salía del ojo de Mari, era asombroso como pudo engatusar al joven, hace mucho tiempo que no soltaba una carcajada así.

Después de una larga caminata, el aburrimiento volvió a envolver a la joven de la coletas no vio con más remedio que volver a la casa, el solo tener museos y bibliotecas cerca hizo que fastidiar al chico recién llegado sea muchísimo más placentero. Al momento de su regreso lo primero que hizo fue centrarse en la búsqueda del muchacho, en pocos momentos vio su tarea satisfecha; allí estaba el joven sentado en las escaleras portando el mismo objeto que lo vio cuando llego, su expresión contrastaba con la de su llegada, su mirada estaba vacía, era como en su existencia solo fuera tristeza de cierta forma esta expresión le parecía familiar, pero en su manos existía odio cada vez más apretaba ese viejo SDAT; luego pudo ver como su mirada se fijaba en un cierto punto, de ese lugar venia una conversación al borde de lo audible, se escuchaba el llanto ahogado de una mujer y las palabras de su madre.

-Él va tener una hija con Ritsuko, sabia de ello pero no pude hacerle frente solo hasta ahora

-Te divorciaste de él – estas palabras causaron una repentina ola de malos recuerdos en la joven de los cabellos castaños rojizos.

-Ya no siento nada por él, realmente me preocupa Shinji; por mi problema acabo de destruirle la vida, casi nunca he estado para él y cuando lo estoy solo le he causado sufrimiento.

En esos momentos Mari que se encontraba refugiada de la vista de Shinji, vio como este se paró y se dirigió a la habitación en donde charlaban las mujeres cuando tomo el pómulo de la puerta, se detuvo y cambio su dirección hacia la habitación de servicio de la lujosa casa, cuando regreso a las escaleras en sus manos ya no portaba el viejo aparato, una vez más se detuvo vio la puerta que separa el vestíbulo de la habitación en donde se encontraba la perta que lo separaba de la conversación de su madre, esta vez subió por las escaleras.

-No es bien visto que una señorita se encentre detrás de unos muebles – un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Mari al escuchar la palabras del señor August Langley – Parece que el joven Ikari está pasando un mal momento; será mejor que evitemos hablar de lo sucedido – con estas palabras pudo saber que el hombre el bigote blanco había sido igual de indiscreto que ella. – Si deseas puedes distraerte en mi estudio allí hay un televisor, falta poco para la cena. – diciendo esto el hombre escolto a la joven a una hermosa habitación cubierta de libros ordenados como una gran biblioteca, al fondo pudo ver gran televisor – Bueno ayudare a mi esposa en los últimos preparativos.

La cena fue amena generalmente centrada en la vida universitaria del Señor August en la Universidad de Boston y sobre todo de los insistentes intentos de hacer que Yui cambie la cátedra que iba dictar en el MIT y lo haga en su Alma Mater. En cierto punto de la conversión el tema se centró en Shinji, y todo fue iniciado por una pregunta curiosa de la madre de Shinji.

-Señor August ¿como pudo saber que él era mi hijo?, a decir verdad nunca antes lo había visto.

-Eso fue gracias a Asuka, cada vez que viene a visitarnos habla sobre ti, realmente es una lástima que este año no pueda venir – ahora dirigiéndose al muchacho – Parece que eres una persona muy importante para mi nieta, espero lograrte conocer mejor Shinji Ikari – una gota de nerviosismo corre por la frente del joven

– Entonces ella le muestra sus fotos, en el fondo Asuka es muy dulce – continuo la Yui

– Bueno en realidad no fue por fotos que pudo reconocer a Shinji; si me permiten ser sincero y realmente te pido disculpas por lo que voy a decir Shinji, Asuka al pie de la letra me dijo, "te será fácil encontrarlo solo ve al primer distraído con cara de Baka que te encuentres y el será Shinji Ikari" – Shinji de pronto se puso rojo de la vergüenza, en cuanto los adultos comenzaron a reír en la mesa incluso Ann y Yui reían dulcemente, en cambio Mari no se unió a la risa común en su pensamiento cursaba el -_ ¿Cara de Baka? –_ de igual manera quería saber quién la nieta del cual hablaba tan alegremente el señor.

Pasadas las nueve de la noche Mari divago por la enorme casa con la intensión de disminuir la sensación de abarrotamiento en su estómago por la gran cena, cerca del patio trasero, pudo ver los dispensadores de basura un pequeña caja la cual estaba abierta en ella pudo ver esa casetera vieja, en ella aun portaba una cinta, instintivamente la cogió, de pronto pudo escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola, los nervios hicieron que actuara rápido y escondió lo que acaba de recoger.

* * *

Ann y Mari se retiraron con dirección de su hogar, el viaje fue en completo silencio solo hasta que la madre intento romperlo.

-¿Qué tal te pareció Shinji? – una mirada fulminante salió de los ojos de su hija con lo cual el intento de conversación culmino.

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su baño después de estar en la ducha por el aproximado de una hora vistió una pijama con un diseño gatuno, al momento de colocar la ropa en cesto escucho un ruido sordo, de pronto vio como el objeto rectangular estaba en el suelo.

-Me había olvidado de esto, bueno no creo que moleste si lo veo, después de todo lo iba a botar.

Inspeccionando el objeto logro observar algunas palabras que se encontraban al borde de ser suprimidas por el uso constante y algunos raspones. – Ika i Ge do, Área de Investigación, bueno es lo único que puedo entender – luego presiono el botón para reproducir el interior del casete, una suave y hermosa melodía conformada por sonidos graves y agudos, lleno los oídos de Mari, casi siente poder perderse en un mundo creado solamente por los sonidos provenientes de ese viejo instrumento; sin embargo la melodía se interrumpió al sonido del sonido de la voz de una niña – Hey Baka Shinji, Esa es la canción para el aniversarios de tus padres – con dichas palabras la cinta culmino la cinta a excepto de una conversación a lo lejos que ocupaba los últimos segundos de la reproducción.

La hermosa música había logrado suscitar el sueño en la chica de los anteojos rojos, poco a poco sus parpados perdieron la lucha contra la inconsciencia.

* * *

-Ya estoy harto solo puedo verte dos noches a la semana, no quiero saber más de ti me llevo a Mari a América, no vale la pena estar con una persona que solo piensa en su trabajo – los gritos retumban las paredes

-Espera que vas a hacer – Ann se encuentra nerviosa, un nudo se ha formado en su garganta

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho, los papeles están en la mesa pasare por Mari en la Mañana – El hombre azota la puerta al momento de retirarse. La castaña cae sobre sus rodillas sus manos tiemblan, gotas interminables de lágrimas adornan sus rostro bajo la luz de la luna, en un esquina una pequeña observa la escena sin poder expresar algún sentimiento solamente se ven sus ojos vacíos a través del espejo, en su pequeña mano mantiene un gato de peluche, no obstante lo suelta y se dirige a su habitación.

* * *

Aquella pesadilla levanto a Mari de golpe, ese recuerdo, su familia fragmentada, el llanto de una mujer que tiene solamente el título de madre, pero para ella sola es una desconocida; todo esas imágenes que creía distantes la hicieron volver a la realidad su blusa sin mangas estaba ceñida a su cuerpo por el sudo que empapaba su cuerpo; ese mal rato le hizo sentir miseria, cólera, rabia, ira; todo aquello que había tratado de esconder ya sea con una travesura o con indiferencia.

La vida de Mari después de la separación de su padre comenzó a buenos pasos; su padre era contante con ella, salían a pasear, compraban ropa, la recogía en su colegio; la vida en américa era totalmente distinta a lo que conocía sobre esa solitaria casa en Tokio-3, empero las cosas comenzaron a cambiar gradualmente, vio como su padre conversaba animadamente con su profesora, cada vez que salían se detenía hablando con otras mujeres, cada vez la atención que presto a su hija fue disminuyendo; y finalmente su interacción se redujo a cero; cuando su padre la inscribió en un internado y las pocas veces que estaba en casa su padre no estaba, el punto culminante fue cuando le presento a una mujer diciéndole que sería su nueva madre; esto simplemente la hizo estallar en la cena de presentación simplemente corrió dejando la mesa desordenada y la atención de todos los clientes del fino restaurant fijada en la mesa de la pareja, horas después de algunas horas llamo a Japón, para hablar con su madre después de tres años de su separación, esa noche fría durmió en el aeropuerto.

Todos los recuerdo, toda la tristeza, todo el dolor; era para ella solo un amargo recuerdo sabía que eso ya no lo podría causar más daño; pero los ojos azul acero de aquel joven estaban tan vacíos como los suyos cuando solo tenía 5 años; no podía de dejar de pensar en ese chico, sin embargo para acallar esa marejada de emociones se sumergió nuevamente en la dulce melodía del casete hasta que el sueño se apodero nuevamente de su cuerpo.

* * *

-Maldición voy a llegar tarde, madre salgo regreso por la tarde – la joven de la gafas rojas abandono presurosa su casa lo lejos podía discernir la voz de su madre pero no logro entender sus palabras

-_(Mari, espera el dinero para el almuerzo)_

Cuando por fin logro llegar a la estación del Autobús pudo ver un rostro familiar.

_-ese uniforme es de su escuela, pero está al otro lado de la ciudad; que tonto se ha perdido – _decía en su pensamientos al ver al joven Ikari; este a su vez estaba con la indecisión latente de subir o no al cuarto bus en apenas una hora.

Mari se dio cuenta de la desesperación del joven de cabellos oscuros, acercándose furtivamente preparaba un gran susto para aquel joven, pero de inmediato vinieron los pensamientos de la madrugada lo que la obligo a detener su plan en cambio su accionar y con un disimulado movimiento de caderas empujo al chico al interior de bus estacionado, el por su parte fue vencido por la inercia y cuando se restableció vio a la chica de la coletas de color castaño rojizo mientras se cerraba la puerta y logro escuchar unas palabras.

-La tercera estación está a una cuadra de tu colegio frente al semáforo – luego de esas palabras vino el guiño coqueto nuevamente.

* * *

El día escolar fue un martirio para Makinami, el hambre mello su alegre carácter, pero la sorpresa que dio al ver nuevamente al chico en la misma estación le dio una pequeña risa en su semblante.

-Sabes eres tal vez la única persona que recorre toda la ciudad para ir y regresar del colegio – era la primera vez que hablaba a un desconocido con tanta familiaridad, el recelo que guardaba hacia la persona conocida como Shinji Ikari, era ahora empatía pues ambos compartían un dolor similar; sabes algo solo debes tomar el bus Nº02 de tu colegio y parar en la primera estación y en tu casa subes al bus Nº03 y bajas en la segunda estación - las palabras de la joven se vieron interrumpidas por el rugido de su estómago, esto modifico el color de su rostro a un rojo similar a un tomate. El joven por su parte abrió su mochila sumergiendo su mano le dio una pequeña bolsa en donde habían alguna galletas de chocolate; Mari que intento hacer sentir su presencia para relucir frente al chico, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la bolsa.

-Gracias por lo de la mañana Makinami-san –Shinji dijo respetuosamente.

-No hay problema – dijo despreocupadamente – este es tu bus baja en la sexta estación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Mari cumplió con su rutina esta vez las clases fueron más ligeras y su humor estaba al máximo, cuando bajo del autobús se sorprendió de ver nuevamente al chico; era el tercer día consecutivo.

-Al parecer te perdiste de nuevo.- tratando agregar malicia a sus palabras quería aprovecharse del chico como la primera vez que lo vio – o quizá solo quieres verme – el rostro de joven japonés se puso rojo con lo que soltó una carcajada, Mari reía intensamente, su broma había funcionado.

-Gracias por lo de ayer Makinami-san – el joven puso un pequeña tira de celular con un colgante de gato.

-deberías dejar de decir –san solo se aprovecharan de ti; apresúrate ese es el último bus. – Mari vio esto como una divertida experiencia, incluso obligo al joven a subir raudamente al bus, sabiendo en su interior que la ruta comprendía aun a cinco unidades más que recorrían ese trayecto, de todas maneras tenía que ocultar que su rostro estaba sonrojado por el detalle del joven, cuando vio a lo lejos el bus donde se encontraba el muchacho, saco su móvil disponiendo del colgante con la forma de gato.

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUARTO


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que hayan pasado un buen día de San Valentin, les traigo un nuevo episodio, sobre la vida de Shinji en America y una pequeña travesura de Mari. Gracias a **xxelvicioso, Huachi-sama, Crije22 **y Pplui por los comentarios. Antes de retirarme tres cosas:**

**1.-para los atentos ¿quien es el personaje ficticio que se repite en fics?**

**2.-El próximo episodio habla es sobre la perspectiva de Asuka después de la partida de Shinji**

**3.-Finalmente: El proximo capitulo sale 23 de Febrero**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Intenciones**

Catorce de Enero del año dos mil catorce era la fecha marcada en el calendario ubicado en la sala del pequeño departamento Ikari, la mudanza había sido una tarea complicada para Yui y Shinji, la nieve amontonada en las calles era su principal problema mas aun no tenían una gran cantidad de pertenecías lo que obligo la compra de muebles, una cocina, vajilla, camas, cortinas, mesas, sillas, percheros y en entre muchos otros utensilios, dicha tarea desde luego fue designada al joven Shinji, el cual se ocuparía las tareas primordiales del hogar mientras que su madre ultimaba los detalles sobre su trabajo en el MIT y sobre su nuevo puesto como profesora en el área de biotecnología.

La ultima caja en desempaquetar fue un alivio para el joven Ikari, al menos su tarea se vería reducida a ordenar la cocina y su propio cuarto, no obstante estas acciones aunque le producían algo de fastidio lo tenía como una forma de perder su pensamiento de las preocupaciones de lo que acontecería la próxima semana, pero una pequeña frase casi como un susurro salió de sus labios.

-Una escuela nueva otra vez – El año pasado tal vez fue una tortura ingresar a un colegio americano, su cultura contrastaba notablemente con los jóvenes de su aula de clases, lo que le impidió formar amistades, y aún más su desempeño académico no fue el mejor lo que provoco que su madre contratara a una instructora que le había sido recomendada por sus colegas en su trabajo, esa mujer al borde los cuarenta años era sumamente estricta pero totalmente efectiva, muy rápidamente Shinji estuvo a la par con el promedio e incluso en algunas materias pudo llegar a sobresalir, no estuvo nada mal esos tres meses de enseñanza privada y sobretodo pudo darse cuenta que tenía un capacidad académica oculta, un rasgo más heredado de su madre lo que le causó una gran alegría, pero la realidad es sumamente dura en comparación con los deseos y anhelos, en su interior aun extrañaba esa vida tranquila en Tokio-3, sus amigos, su antiguo cuarto e incluso los gritos usuales de aquella pelirroja.

-No, tome una decisión – El joven lleva las palmas de sus manos a la cara, sabía que un reto mayor se acercaba, tenía que ingresar a la mitad del séptimo grado de la escuela media en una nueva escuela, al menos esta solo era para varones y su poco apego a las niñas no le iba a causar más problemas.

-Shinji, cariño ya volví – las palabras de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue a la entrada a recibirla.

-Buenas noches mamá, enseguida de prepare algo – el chico se queda mirando a su madre, cuyos cabellos marrones son adornados por copos de nieve, la expresión de la mujer es una leve alegría y su sonrisa la fundamenta, su mirada es calurosa y viendo fijamente al chico; esto se debía al cambio en su vida, la libertad de la angustia y el dolor, la mujer se sentía con vida de nuevo mas aun ver el cariño que recibía de su hijo la reconfortaba, estos estos sentimientos llegaron al límite de Yui que rápidamente le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

-Gracias por todo Shinji – El joven solo le limito a responder al abrazo.

* * *

Cuatro semanas han pasado, en estos momentos Shinji se encuentra en el campo exterior de su Colegio.

-Ikari eres el siguiente – grita el profesor de deportes

-uh uh – el joven que se encontraba perdido en el pensamiento de las labores de la casa se encuentra desprevenido, la trayectoria de un balón ovoide se dirige hacia él y con un rápido movimiento de manos logra atraparlo.

-japonés corre, te van a taclear – le grita unos de sus compañeros de clase

-Shinji cuidado – le repite otro

De pronto dos jóvenes se acercan a toda velocidad con la intención de arrojarse a él, fugazmente el joven de los ojos azul acero puede evitar la embestida con lo que uno de sus perseguidores termina deslizándose en el césped húmedo por los rastros de nieve, en tanto el otro se queda sorprendido por la burla que ha sido parte su compañero

-Increíble, ha burlado a Michael – dice uno de los espectadores

Gritos efusivos vienen de los compañero alentando a Shinji por su último movimiento, pero todos luego se quedan sorprendidos por que el joven aún se encuentran en el mismo lugar sin hacer un nuevo movimiento.

-Ikari rápido corre hacia la última línea, apúrate antes que se levante.

-Eh – de pronto Shinji pudo observar como su compañero se levantó y volvió a la carga con lo cual el joven empezó a correr a toda velocidad llegando a la última línea del campo.

-¿Lo logro?

-Si Lo-logro

-LO LOGRO – un fuerte grito proviene de sus compañeros de clases, ahora Shinji vuelve a dirigirse al grupo portando el balón en las manos.

-Ikari eres increíble eres el primero que logran hacerles una anotación

-¿Japonés porque te quedaste parado?

-No sabía que hacer – responde tímidamente Shinji

-Espera, es enserio ¿nunca antes has jugado futbol?

-Shi solo fue suerte – Se acerca furibundamente Michael, tirando su casco al suelo.

-Probemos si solo fue suerte – el profesor regresa a lo que los alumnos retornan a la formación. – Ikari recibirás nuevamente esta vez, muévete cuando recibas el balón.

-O 'Neil, Frankfurt, Thomson y Evanson serán defensa.

-Sí señor – Respondes tres nuevos adversarios de Ikari

-Señor ellos son los titulares, solo subestime no me volverá a esquivar – aplica Michael al ser excluido en esta convocatoria.

-Flannery, siéntate y descansa – le responde el profesor.

-pero se señor – intentado replicar, pero una mano le toca el hombro

-Michael, vamos tenemos que descansar ya han sido cinco rondas – intentado convencerlo su compañero que había perdido con él ante el joven japonés.

-Dylan, él no nos puede ganar, solo fue suerte – la furia se hace presente.

-Michael, estamos cansado; la próxima no le será fácil – estas palabras lograron calmar a Flannery

- Debison, Sanders cubran a Ikari. Robinson lanzamiento.

-Ikari un gusto soy Aaron, él es Allen – se presenta con amabilidad un joven de cabellos dorados

-Te cubriremos Ikari solo intenta no detenerte – le dice Sanders

-Allen me ocupare de O' Neil, tu contra Frankfurt; Ikari te dejamos a Thomson y Evanson, ellos son un poco más lentos – Aaron le enseña con los dedos a dos jóvenes altos de cabellos negros

-Ayrton que se un lanzamiento alto – grita con entusiasmo Allen.

-Ok – Responde el lanzador de pelo corto

_(Pitido de silbato)_

-Vamos Ikari Intercepta el balón. – Shinji a toda velocidad ve la trayectoria del balón marrón con lo cual logra obtener su punto de aterrizaje, en cuanto sus piernas comienzan a moverse sus compañeros corren uno delante de él y el otro a su izquierda

-Ikari ve a la derecha no podrán acerté nada si estas al borde del campo – Avisa Aaron Debison

De pronto Allen Sanders se interpone ante la tacleada dirigida a Shinji, cayendo ambos jóvenes al suelo, con lo que de pronto Aaron se ubica a la derecha de Shinji, a continuación O 'Neil, Thomson y Evanson se aproximan desde el frente.

-Maldición vienen los tres juntos, Ikari dame el balón, cuando ellos me ataquen corres delante de mí y lo lanzare, solo corre.

Cuando la distancia es solo de tres metros Shinji le pasa el balón torpemente a Debison, quien lo logra controlar con mucha dificultad, ahora es el objetivo de dos de sus contrincantes, tan pronto se hace real el contacto físico Aaron logra lanzar el balón a las manos de Shinji, quien emprende su veloz recorrido, pero de pronto se encuentra en frente de O 'Neil que logra lanzarse contra él, pero falla por poco con lo que Shinji aprovecha en ir hacia la meta, sin embargo O' Neil no se rendiría fácilmente y logra alcanzar la velocidad de Shinji intentando nuevamente una tacleada

_(Pitido de silbato)_

-Anotación, grita el profesor al ver que Shinji cruza la línea.

Sin embargo la inercia le juega una mala pasada a Shinji, ya que su perseguidor no logra detenerse golpeándolo en la espalda. Una vez más los gritos efusivos de sus compañeros de clases se hacen presentes.

-Hey, Ikari estas bien - O 'Neil le tiende la mano para que se levante

-Sí, gracias – Responde Shinji tocándose la parte donde recibió el impacto

-Eres rápido, bien hecho – El profesor se acerca a Shinji, con lo que su compañero se retira.

-Ikari, ¿te has unido a un club? – le cuestiona el hombre

-Aun no señor, quiero unirme al club de música clásica

-Con música Clásica… no habrá problema, - Mañana vienes al gimnasio a las cinco y veinte; con todos lo necesario, salimos a las seis.

-Espere Profesor Phillips – sin embargo el profesor no si inmuta ante los llamados del Joven Ikari.

Al día siguiente

Ikari tuvo que dar explicaciones a su madre del porque tendría que ir a la escuela por la tarde, sin embargo para ella no le resultaba creíble que el profesor lo llamase justamente a ese horario siendo catorce de febrero lo que causo una decisión al menos drástica, aunque para ella le era muy difícil creer que su hijo encubriría con una excusa una cita con una chica, por lo cual decidió ir a dejarlo a la escuela.

-Ikari, llegas tarde anda mide tu uniforme – le exclama el profesor tan pronto lo ve llegar al colegio.

-En seguida señor – respondiéndole a su profesor, justo después se despide de su madre alzándola la mano, quien al comprobar la verdad se despide y pone en marcha el auto

-Woa, increíble Ikari tu hermana es muy hermosa – le dice O 'Neil

-Ella no es mi hermana – con una voz casi al nivel de un susurro.

-No hablaras en serio, acaso estas diciendo que ella es tu madre - manifiesta Frankfurt uniéndose a la conversación.

-no digas tonterías Mark, es imposible que sea su madre – vuelve a hablar O 'Neil

-Rick te digo que su madre, Ikari dilo ¿es tu madre, cierto?

-Shinji se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ikari, Frankfurt, O 'Neil, llegaron tarde preparen su equipo de una vez – el rugido del profesor navega por toda la escuela casi vacía, con lo que los tres jóvenes se dirigen raudamente al gimnasio, minutos después cada uno porta un maletín en el hombro y un jersey de mangas negras con centro amarrillo y un escudo con la imagen un halcón las alas extendidas, después de que el profesor tomo lista cada uno subió al bus, junto a Shinji se sentó Ayrton Robinson, sin embargo el joven de los ojos azul acero no podía iniciar una conversación para saber el motivo de su presencia, esto es observado por su compañero de asiento.

-eres increíble nunca has jugado futbol pero no tuviste problemas para determinar la trayectoria de mi lanzamiento, al parecer Will no te pregunto primero si quería venir, deber ser una lástima; y entiendo tu molestia, es increíble lo tirano que puede ser, casi todos querían salir para San Valentín, parece que es un enemigo de las relaciones – soltando un bufido

-¿Will? – pregunta con curiosidad Shinji al desconocer a quien pertenece dicha descripción

-El profesor, se llama William Phillips su hermana también enseña en el colegio, gran parte del equipo se unió, pensando que ella iba a ser la manager el año pasado cuando hizo la convocatoria, bueno creo que es la mejor manera de captar novatos y creo que yo también caí en su juego.

Shinji apenas pudo decir una palabra el compañero de su lado era sumamente locuaz en una conversación.

-Ikari tu eres de séptimo grado, yo soy de octavo y ocupo la plaza de quarterback, ya te dijo en qué posición jugaras – volvió a dirigirse al chico.

-¿posición? – Shinji se encuentra confundido tras las aceleradas palabras de su compañero.

-Si tu posición, estas en el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela, oh cierto no sabes mucho de futbol, creo que por tu sprint deberías ser un wide receiver o tal vez Tight end.

(Bus frenando)

-Vamos tenemos cuarenta minutos los quiero ver en el campo en treinta minutos – habla Phillips tras lo cual se abren las puertas de ómnibus, en la entrada secundaria de un colegio un poco más grande que el de Shinji.

* * *

-Mari por favor te lo pido – una joven de cabello de negro se encuentra suplicando a Makinami

-mmmm, no quiero ir a la escuela por la tarde – la muchacha de las coletas rojizas estira los y bosteza en señal de aburrimiento

-Vamos no tienes nada más que hacer hoy, te lo suplico hoy juega Iam quiero verlo – la chica ahora tiene una expresión de necesidad en su rostro

-Aika ya son tres años que te conozco y lo único que haces es mirar de lejos y nunca te acercas a hablar con él – dice con una voz llena de aburrimiento – Bueno te acompañare

La joven de cabellos negros se lanza en un abrazo hacia Mari – Gracias eres la mejor

-Bueno espero que al menos hoy le hables – pero en la frente de su amiga recorre una gota de sudor y en sus mejillas hay un tono rojizo

-Ssss-si lo voy a intentar – responde tímidamente

* * *

-Ikari observa a Thomson, jugaras en su posición – le dice el entrenador al joven de los cabellos oscuros.

-Sí, señor – responde con un tono firme, pero en sus adentros tiene mucha inseguridad

En la gradas del campo se encuentra la joven de los Anteojos rojos junto con su compañera que mira fijamente a un joven rubio con uniforme rojo y blanco en espera al lado del campo.

_(Primer down para Boston Hawk)_ – Se escucha por los altoparlantes

-Mari mira va a ingresar – Dice con entusiasmo la joven con cabello negro de aspecto asiático

-uhm si ya veo – Mari mira despreocupada el ingreso del joven de cabellos dorados, tratando de distraerse mira por todo el campo y ve una figura familiar, detenidamente puede observar al joven Ikari portando un uniforme negro con el número 01 de color amarrillo, su cuerpo luce más grande gracias a las hombreras y el demás equipamiento.

-No pensé que Ikari practicase deportes – dice para sí misma pero su tono es apreciable por su compañera.

-lo conoces Mari – pregunta ante la expresión de Makinami

-Algo así – la sorpresa no se desvanece de rostro de la joven con lentes rojos

_(Cambio de Ofensiva para Boston Hawk)_

_-_Ikari, es tu turno - se dirige el entrenador al joven

-Suerte Ikari, ¡lo harás bien! – dándole una pequeña palmada en la espada Rick O 'Neil

-Ikari, lo mismo que el entrenamiento – le dice a su vez Ayrton Robinson, cuando llega al campo., por su parte Allen le recuerda ponerse el protector bucal.

-Cuidado Ikari esto va ser más duro no son solo tres defensas.

Los jugadores colocan sus posiciones, en el momento que Ayrton se dispone a lanzar el balón Shinji comienza a correr, evitando las embestidas de diversos jugadores y siendo protegida de otras por sus compañeros.

Touchdown para Hawk, Marcador Massachusetts Wolf 21 – Boston Hawk 35

De pronto se establece la formación cerca goalpost.

-Ayrton hagamos que Ikari se luzca.

-Claro Allen.

_(Pitido de silbato)_

-Ikari Atrápala – grita Ayrton tan pronto

Shinji inconscientemente salta para atrapar el balón cayendo en el área de anotación.

-Anotación de dos puntos – grita el réferi

Marcador Massachusetts Wolf 21 – Boston Hawk 37

Cambia de Ofensiva para Wolf

Cambia de Defensa para Hawk

-Bien hecho Ikari

-Ikari saldrás de nuevo en la próxima jugada – dice el William con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Punt a favor de Hawk

-Como siempre se puede confiar en nuestra defensa

Ahora ofensiva al campo

-Ikari lo mismo esta vez – menciona Ayrton

Tras el lanzamiento el de ojos azul acero comienza con su sprint, pero siente un placaje que lo derriba y lo deja al borde de la inconciencia

_(Pitido de silbato)_

-Falta personal, Unnecesary Roughness – grita el réferi

-Quince yardas de avance y Down para Hawk

Sin embargo la falta no es bien recibida por los compañeros de Shinji, tanto Debison como Sander se dirigen la jugador rubio contrario, comenzando una pelea en campo, en tanto Ayrton intenta ayudar a levantarse a Ikari, pero este no puede levantarse

-Ikari parece que te afecto – el joven a su vez hace una señal para la atención médica.

_(Pitido de silbato)_

Tan pronto el sonido se hace presente en el campo el conato de bronca se detiene para dar paso a la camilla.

Minutos después el encuentra acaba a favor de los Hawk, tras la retirada de los jugadores el entrenador de los Wolf junto con Ian se acercar al Profesor William.

-William parece que has encontrado a un buen wide receiver – habla el hombre mayor vestido con una chaqueta roja

-Así es Marcus, espero que esté listo para el torneo de primavera – Responde Phillips

-Ikari, ven – Shinji que ya se había recuperado del golpe se dirige ante el entrenador, tras llegar el joven rubio comienza a hablarle

-Ikari, Discúlpame por la falta – le dice el joven con un tono rogatorio

-Ah… No hay problema – con un poco de timidez responde el 01 de los Hawk

-Bueno nos retiramos, nos veremos en el torneo de primavera Will – con lo que se retira junto al joven el entrenador de Wolf

-Ikari prepara tus cosa nos retiramos en 30 minutos – le dice su entrenador. Tan pronto como el entrenador se retira sus compañeros se acercan a él.

-Bien hecho Ikari – le dice Ayrton

-Al menos valió la pena no disfrutar este día – hablando con cierto pesimismo Mark

-Mark, yo también quería pasarla con Elizabeth, pero al menos conseguimos un buen jugador, por cierto Ikari ¿no tenías nada planeado para hoy?

-No – responde Ikari con su típica timidez, sin embargo dos brazos delgados recorren su pecho, recibiendo un pequeño beso en la mejilla, con lo que sus compañeros se quedan atónitos al ver a la joven detrás de Shinji y de su sensual actuar

-No te hiciste daño cariño – habla juguetonamente Mari mientras uno de sus dedos hace suaves círculos en la mejilla de Shinji

-Parece que estamos interrumpiendo, nos vemos en el bus Ikari – con lo que sus compañeros se retiran.

-Viste como era su novia, el japonés tiene mucha suerte incluso su madre es hermosa – se escucha a los lejos la indiscreta afirmación de O 'Neil.

-Jajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja - la carcajada de Makinami es intensa, aunque el joven Ikari aun esta rojo por el pequeño beso.

-Makinami - ahora su tono es fuerte pero sin llegar a un grito - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - tras la seriedad de las palabras del joven, Mari se avergüenza, y esquivando la mirada directa de los ojos azul acero.

-Solo era una broma, jugaste bien,… c-cuídate – con lo que se retira presurosamente

De pronto el entrenador regresa al ver como la chica se retira.

-Bueno, Ikari cumpliré mi promesa, no necesitas audicionar para la orquesta del colegio, tienes que ir los martes después de clases al auditorio y los sábados practican a las ocho horas; en cuanto al equipo de futbol tienes que venir al gimnasio los Lunes y viernes después de clases y practicamos en el campo los miércoles y jueves, bueno eso sería todo ah Ikari y apresúrate el bus no va esperar mucho

* * *

Tras un largo viaje en el bus repleto de bromas por parte de sus compañeros sobre la joven de cabello rojizo y los evidentes rasgos de intimidad hacia Shinji, este llego totalmente cansado, encontrando a su madre cocinando.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue? - le pregunta Yui

-Bien mamá – aunque la madre puede ver los rastros de fastidio en su palabras.

-oh ya veo, parece que no te fue bien olvidando a Asuka – dice la mujer burlándose de su hijo

-MAMA – intentando guardar el grito ante su madre.

-jajaja, vamos Shinji, sabes que no es enserio, ya la llamaste – de pronto el joven comienza a tragar saliva al darse cuenta que desde hace mucho no llama a su amiga - ¿parece que lo olvidaste?

Después de la cena y un baño caliente el joven se lanza a su cama y comienza a teclear el número de su amiga.

-Alo, ¿Asuka?

-Pero si es el Baka Shinji, que quieres

-Feliz Día de San Valentín – dice tímidamente el joven de los ojos azul acero

-En verdad eres un Baka, eso fue ayer; acaso no entiendes que estas al otro lado del planeta

-Lo ss-siento Asu - pero las palabras de Shinji se ven interrumpido por el bip del teléfono que demuestra el corte de la llamada

Un suspiro escapa desde los adentros de Shinji, cayendo en el sueño por el cansancio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINTO


End file.
